Amor en Londres
by Uchi133
Summary: ¡El grupo de HTT viajan a Londres! Donde allí... ¿Ritsu y Mio se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¡Si quieren saberlo lean! Mucho Mitsu y un ligero AzuYui. Inspirado en la recién película de K-ON.
1. 1º parte

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Cuánto tiempo...! ¡...Por favor! ¡No me tiréis tomates, que os quiero a todos! xD.

La razón a que estuve mucho tiempo sin subir nada (creó que un mes), fue como ya dije en mi última publicación, que comenzaba mi temporada de exámenes(una MUY LARGA TEMPORADA ), por lo que, no es que me faltara tiempo, pero tenía que estar concentrada en mis estudios.

Bueno, por otro lado, algunos se preguntarán "¿Y ésto? ¿No continuará su otro Fic?", si, lo continuaré, tranquilo todo el mundo, sólo que... me inspiré en un Oneshot, en honor a la nueva película de K-ON que se estrenó el 3 de diciembre (creó). La película está ambientada en Londres por lo que pensé... "¡OSTRAS! ¡ME VINO LA INSPIRACIÓN!" y empecé a anotar ideas, dando lugar a lo que vais a leer :3. Por otro lado, el otro fic lo tengo que dejar en "suspensión" (quizás publique algún capitulo) debido a la falta de tiempo que voy a tener, pero escribiré oneshots :3

Antes de comenzar la lectura, añado finalmente que el fic será narrado como si fuera un "Diario", pero tampoco es que fuera narrado en el pasado xD (ya veréis a que me refiero cuando empecéis a leer). Habrá Mitsu, mucho mucho Mitsu, y un ligero AzuYui :3 (Por consiguiente habrá Yuri).

Y sin más preámbulos ¡Aquí empieza esta historia!

**K-ON no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá y no mantiene ninguna relación con la verdadera película (que no la ví y no se de que trata exactamente xD)**

**Amor en Londres**

-27 de diciembre Martes. Hora: 7:45.

Era una mañana de final de madrugada muy fría, la nieve caía blanca sobre ya el frío suelo de un enorme edificio, también llamado aeropuerto. De allí los aviones salían y entraban constantemente, embarcando y desembarcando gente. Uno de esos aviones estaba realizando unos últimos ajustes para despegar (puesto que el despegue estaba previsto para las 8:00) cara Londres, y justamente, en la zona de espera, había un grupo de 5 chicas junto a sus maletas que esperaban para entrar. Ellas eran el famoso grupito HTT, una banda de la preparatoria Sakuraoka que iban de viaje a Londres para visitar uno de los más prestigiosos conciertos de bandas de toda Europa.

Una de las jóvenes, la cual se caracterizaba por su larga melena negra y sus ojos grisáceos, no paraba de pensar en como sucedieron las cosas...

Unos meses atrás, en concreto, los inicios del nuevo curso, en el aula de música ligera, estaban reunidas las integrantes.

-¡Ey! ¡Chicas! ¡Estuve pensando que deberíamos de hacer un viaje todas juntas! -Anunció la presidenta del Club (Ritsu , una joven enérgica, por tanto era la baterista del grupo) mientras tomaba su habitual té acompañado de un pastel.

-¡Ohhhhhhhhh! ¡Muy buena idea Capitán! ¡No esperaba menos de ti! -Asintió Yui. Ella es la guitarrista principal del grupo, la cual se caracterizaba por estar en las nubes, pero siempre llena de energía e inocencia.

-¡Yui-senpai! ¡Ritsu-senpai! ¡Ya me diréis de dónde quitaremos el dinero! ¡Qué un viaje no es que sea barato! -Dijo la más joven del grupo, Azusa, ella era la guitarrista que proporcionaba los ritmos que acompañaban a la guitarra principal.

-¡Moooo! ¡Azu-nyan! ¡No te preocupes, habrá alguna manera para solucionarlo! -Dijo de forma entusiasta Yui

-La verdad es que es una buena idea, pero el problema será el dinero... y a donde queremos ir.. mmm -Dijo Mio, la bajista del grupo. Ella es la otra chica responsable del grupo, aunque es facil de influenciar y dejarse llevar, además... es muy fácil de asustarle, cosa que hacía seguido Ritsu.

-¡Ejem...! ¡Tranquila Miooo-chan! -Coge los hombros de la pelinegra- ¡Tú sólo tendrás que preocuparte de que no aparezcan los monstruítos que viven en las maletas de los viajeros..! -Dijo Ritsu, con lo que Mio rápidamente le da un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡R-ritsu! ¡N-no digas tonterías! -Dijo aun asustada Mio de la idea de los monstruítos.

-¡Ouchh! ¡Jooo! ¡Mioooo-chaaaan! ¡No me peguesss! -Dijo Ritsu quejándose de una forma que hizo sacarle los colores a Mio.

-Maldita sea... es demasiado mona cuando pone esa cara -Pensó Mio mientras desviaba la mirada a Ritsu.

Las cuatro chicas continuaron hablando a la vez que discutiendo sobre la idea del viaje, llegando a la conclusión de tener dos problemas: A donde ir y como conseguir el dinero para ir.

La escena era observada por la quinta integrante, la tecladista. Ella era Tsumugi, o también y mejor conocida por Mugi. Era una chica inocente, tan inocente, que las cosas peculiares y comunes le resultaban la mar de interesantes y curiosas, nunca dudo en probar a hacer nuevas cosas. Y el momento de ahora no iba a ser menos...

-¡Etto chicas! ¡Atender! Puede que tenga algo.. que os interese -Y acto seguido saco de su bolsillo unas entradas, unas 5 en total, pero... eran... eran...

-N-no puede ser -Dijo Mio llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿DÓNDE LAS CONSEGUISTE? -Gritó Mio, llevando una sonrisa radiante en la boca.

Efectivamente, eran unas entradas para uno de los más prestigiosos conciertos de bandas de rock actúales que se daban en Europa. En la entrada ponía que era en Londrés.

-Pues.. me los dió mi padre, ya que como mi familia lleva una de las grandes empresas de instrumentos musicales del mundo, pues no tuvo problemas en conseguirlos.

Hubo un momento de silencio... pero fue interrumpido por Mugi, ya que no entendía porque había tanto silencio...

-Ems... etto... en estas entradas también van incluido el hotel, viaje y comida...

Eso lo empeoró... hubo más silencio, y como si a todas las chicas les dieran un tic en la cabeza, se abalanzaron sobre Mugi

-¡MUGII, ERES NUESTRA DIOSA Y SALVADORA! -gritaron felizmente las otras 4 abrazando a Mugi, quien, la pobre, se estaba quedando sin aire ¡La estaban asfixiando ante tal abrazo!

Y así fue como todo ocurrió. Fuera algo tan espontáneo que nadie se lo creería, y a la dubitativa de Mio, aún más, sin embargo... eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

-¡ Ainssss! ¡Quiero subir yaaaa! -Se quejó perezosamente la aún media dormida Yui. Era demasiado temprano para ella.

-Ya queda poco ya -Le consolaba su Kouhai

-¡Que emoción! ¡Aunque... habrá que tener cuidado... que como el avión tenga un percance! -Dijo, mirando de de reojo a Mio, ya que sus palabras iban con una finalidad: Molestarla. Pero nunca lo hacía por mal,ni mucho menos, a ella le gustaba ver esa cara tierna que ponía, no obstante, nunca entendió el porque, pero ella veía a su mejor amiga como una chica muy preciosa.

Por otro lado, Mio captó rápidamente la indirecta, activando las preocupaciones que tenía Mio... ella hace poco se dio cuenta de que.. nunca antes había subido a un avión, lo que le causaba un horrible miedo. Ella se puso blanca... y Ritsu como veía que no respondía se aproximo a ella, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Mio-chan! ¡Despierta! ¡Qué era una broma! -Le dijo cariñosamente a Mio con una sonrisa dulce, lo que hizo que el color blanco se fuera y apareciera un color rojo.

-S-si -Asintió torpemente Mio

En ese momento los altavoces del aeropuerto dieron la señal de que ya podían embarcar a su avión y lanzarse a la aventura. Las chicas entraron decididas por la puerta de embarque, dando el inicio... de una aventura...

Cuando entraron se organizaron de tal forma que Azusa y Yui fueran juntas en 2 de los 3 asientos de una fila y delante de ellas estaban Mio, en la parte de la ventanilla, Ritsu en el medio y al lado del pasillo se puso Mugi.

-27 de Diciembre (ese mismo día): 9:00.

Las chicas tras una hora de viaje ya estaban sobrevolando por los mares que unían japón y el continente asiático. Estaban muy nerviosas, pues era la primera vez que salían del País por su propia cuenta, pero para cuando llegasen al aeropuerto, allí les esperarían unos parientes de Mugi.

Mientras, para evitar ese nervio, hablaban.

-Etto, veamos, cuando lleguemos mañana a primera hora, tendremos que prepararnos para ir a los conciertos, que por cierto, ¿Sabéis de algún grupo o cantante famoso? -Pregunto interesada Azusa al grupo, estaba mirando el planning de los 4 días que iban a tener.

-¡Siii! ¡Van a ir las Nyan stars! -Dijo convencida Yui

-¿Eh? No conozco ese grupo- dijo Azusa

-¡Normal que no los conozcas! ¡No existen! Es simplemente un invento de Yui -dijo Ritsu en un tono juguetón.

-¿Ehhhhhh? ¿¡Cómo que no! ¿Entonces este panfleto qué es? -Dijo mientras le enseñaba un folio

-Etto... Yui... que eso es un dibujo tuyo que acabas de hacer... -Dijo Ritsu mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Are...? ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! Quería decir este -Y le muestra el verdadero panfleto.

Era cierto, había un grupo llamado las Nyan-stars, lo que cogió en sorpresa a Azusa y a Ritsu, dejándoles con la boca abierta.

Mientras, Mugi iba leyendo revistas sobre teclados eléctricos y pianos, por otro lado... Mio estaba llena de miedo hasta lo pies. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la ventana e intentar evadirse de la realidad pensando en otras cosas. Ritsu notó que ella estaba en otro mundo y opto por mantener una conversación con ella, pues, Azusa y Yui estaba hablando un poco... sobre temas "empalagosos". Si, hablaban sobre tartas.

-Mio, que hermosas son las nubes, ¿Verdad? -Le dijo mientras tocaba su mano para que volviera a la realidad.

Mio sintió ese contacto, que le hizo volver muy rápido y girarse bruscamente, notando que la mirada de la ojimiel estaba encima de ella que la estaban envolviendo, haciendo que se fuera a otra realidad, a otro mundo, un mundo donde esos ojos nada mas que le mirasen a ella.

-P-PERO...¿¡En qué estoy pensando sobre mi mejor amiga! -Pensó Mio poniéndose roja. Es cierto que sentía cierta atracción hacia su mejor amiga, pero de aprecio. ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando le decía cosas bonitas? ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa cuando estaba tan cerca de ella? y... ¿Por qué sentía que quería estar cerca de ella? Eso se cuestionó en su pequeño mundo.

-¡Miooo, que te me vuelves a ir! -Dijo Ritsu cuando comenzó a menear los hombros de Mio para que le respondiera y como aún no respondía, una idea "oscura" pasó por su mente...

-Mio... unas serpientes se escaparon de sus jaulas y andan pululando por el avión... y justamente hay una subiendo por tu pierna- Le dijo al oído mientras que acariciaba su pierna para dar la sensación de que tenía una serpiente. Mio por su parte volvió a la realidad, quedándose inmóvil y totalmente pálida, pues se creyó lo que le dijo Ritsu y pretendía que la "serpiente", que tenía en su pierna, no le mordiera.

-"Increíble... que piel más suave tiene Mio..."-Pensaba Ritsu. La piel de Mio la había hipnotizado,era suave... blanca... por lo que tocaba y acariciaba la pierna de arriba para abajo sin pasarse, no se atrevía a pasarse de la falda... no quería que Mio le dejara un buen chichón o peor aun, que se enfadara con ella. Esto último lo temía.

Mio, tremendamente llena de miedo, se alzó de valentía y bajo la mirada ante la "serpiente", dándose cuenta que en verdad era la mano de Ritsu. Los colores subieron todos de golpe, haciendo que una pequeña hilera de humo brotase de su cabeza, como si fuera una tetera...

-¿R-ritsu...? ¿Q-qué haces..? -Dijo Mio demasiado muy muy nerviosa.

-¡Weeeeh! ¡Ems.. esto..! -Alzó la vista a Mio, viéndola toda ruborizada - "Qué linda..." P-pues... yo... ¡Era una broma! je... -Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y rascándosela.

-Ritsu... ¡BAKA! -Gritó Mio, atrayendo la atención de todos los pasajeros y le pegó una buena en toda la cabeza a Ritsu

-¡Ey! ¡Por favor! ¡No hagan tanto ruido! -Se quejaron algunos pasajeros

-¡Lo sentimos! -Se disculpó Mio, mientras que Ritsu yacía con la cabeza apoyada en la parte delantera del asiento de enfrente con un bonito chichón.

Por otro lado, Mio le cedió una sonrisa. Nuevamente, le hizo pensar en otras cosas. No sabía como, pero siempre sabía cuando se encontraba mal y le hacía sentirse bien ¿Será adivina?

-Ritsu... ¿Qué sería yo sin ti? -Se preguntó Mio cuando le miraba mientras Ritsu recuperaba la compostura.

Ritsu al ver su sonrisa, le dió otra a ella entre risas.

-Jejeje, Me gusta poder sacarle una sonrisa, se ve demasiado femenina-Pensaba Ritsu- y es tan.. guapa... espera... ¿¡Me gusta Mio! -Pensó mientras ponía cara de sorpresa y a la vez una cara de meditación- Bueno... aun si fuera así, ella no debe de sentir algo así por mi, ella me ve como su mejor amiga... sin embargo -Pensaba mientras un pequeño dolor aparecía por su corazón- ¿Por qué dolerá tanto pensar que ella quizás no sienta lo mismo? -Siguió pensando

Mio por su parte observó las diferentes facetas que ponía Ritsu cuando pensaba, lo que le hizo reírse un poco de tal situación.

El día poco a poco fue pasando: Siguieron hablando sobre lo que harían, sobre como sería el famoso concierto; más tarde comerían lo que les ofrecían en el avión; escucharían canciones a partir de los cascos que proporcionaban en el avión y unas cuantas actividades más, hasta que cayó la noche.

-27 de Diciembre (ese mismo día): 21:00.

El avión, ya próximo al continente Europeo, se encontraba en plena noche debido a los cambios de franja horaria. Los pasajeros ya estaban en sus asientos con unas almohadas para conciliar el sueño, entre ellos están el grupito de HTT, excepto, una de las integrantes. Esta era Mio, debido a que en el avión todo estaba a oscuras, solamente estaban las apenas visibles franjas reflectoras del pasillo (y tampoco podía encender las luces de su asiento, tuvo la mala suerte de que estuvieran estropeadas las de su asiento). Ella tiene miedo a la oscuridad y el hecho de oír ruidos extraños empeoraba la situación.

-Moo... ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi? -pensaba Mio mientras por su rostro asustado recorrían pequeñas lágrimas de miedo, no quería estar sola en esta inmensa oscuridad donde solo unos indetectables reflectores eran la única luz de la estancia.

Sin embargo, sin saber como, algo le agarró la mano. Lo normal es que se asustara y pegara un grito que despertara a todos, pero... sintió calidez, una mano conocida... y a la vez sintió que algo se acercaba a su oído...

-No te preocupes... -Susurró Ritsu, si, efectivamente, era ella, otra vez supo cuando ayudar a Mio.

-R-ritsu... -la pilló por sorpresa, por lo que se ruborizó- Y-yo lo siento... no quería despertarte... -le susurro Mio

-Ya te dije.. no te preocupes -Alzó sus brazos para abrazarla y acercarse más a ella- estaré aquí siempre, yo te protejeré de lo que temas, ya que... -Se paró de hablar Ritsu.

Mio estaba hirviendo como una olla, no creía lo que oía, la persona, a la quien quería tanto... le estaba diciendo unas palabras muy importantes para ella... pero no entendía porque se paró en ese momento...

-Yo... ZzzzZzzzzzzZzZzZz -Pequeños ronquidos salieron de Ritsu.

Esto pillo nuevamente por sorpresa, Ritsu... ¡Estaba dormida!

-Ritsu... baka... siempre, y repito siempre, aunque estés dormida sabes como consolarme, aunque.. ¿Será cierto eso? ¿De qué me quiere proteger? Mmm ¿Qué estará soñando? -Dijo en susurros acompañado de un suspiro. Mio acarició la cabeza de Ritsu y agarrando su mano, cayó en un profundo sueño.

-28 de Diciembre (Miercoles): 9:00

El sol comenzaba a brillar, pasando por las ventanillas. Varios pasajeros estaban despiertos, pero Yui y azusa estaban aún dormidas, Mugi, también, tenía una revista que tapaba su cara, y finalmente, Mio aún dormía. Ritsu, se estaba despertando. De forma perezosa fue abriendo los ojos y poco a poco fue divisando un rostro... un pelo negro... un aroma... agradable...dulce... ¿Qué será?...

-Este... olor... me resulta... conocido -Pronunció torpemente Ritsu, y tras abrir perfectamente sus ojos vio a Mio, una Mio dormida. Ritsu se sobresaltó y colorada se alejo de golpe de aquel abrazo que le estaba dando.

-Oh... dios mio... esto.. ¡Es como mi sueño!-Pensó un poco agitada-jejeje... que buena mañana -pronunció Ritsu en voz baja.

-Buenos días... -dijo perezosamente Mio, pues con el movimiento brusco que hizo la ojimiel, hizo despertarla.

-¡Buenos días Mio-chan! Jeje -Sonrió Ritsu

-Guau... que... radiante-pensó Mio con una sonrisa dirigida a Ritsu.

Poco a poco el resto de pasajeros se fueron levantando, pues su viaje estaba acabando. Dentro de 2 horas habrán llegado a Londres.

-28 de Diciembre (Ese mismo día): 11:00

El avión ya había aterrizado exitosamente y los pasajeros bajaron dispuestos a recoger sus pertenencias en la siguiente sala. Las chicas del HTT bajaron rápidamente haciendo gestos de estiramientos.

-¡Guauuuuu! ¡Siento las piernas! -Dijo Yui pegando saltitos de emoción

-¡Yui-senpai! ¡Tenga cuida...! -Tarde para Azusa, Yui había caído de culo, sus piernas, al estar tanto tiempo sentada, estaban aun medio dormidas por lo que ante tanto salto, sus piernas no respondieron.

-¡Aichh aiiich aiiiich! ¡Duele! -Dijo entre lloriqueos Yui

-Moooo-se acerca Azusa a Yui- eres una tontita-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le estendía su mano para que la recogiera.

-¡Niaaaaaah! ¡Azu-nyan! ¡Cuánto te quierooo! -Dijo Yui agarrando bruscamente de la mano a Azusa , haciendo que esta fuera inmune al tremendo abrazo que le dió.

-¡Y-yui-sempai! ¡Por favor! ¡A-aquí no!-Dijo timidamente a la vez que ruborizada.

-¡Si es la verdad, yo te quiero muchíiisimo! -Sentenció Yui aún abrazada a Azusa.

-¡Ei parejita! ¡Qué nos vamos! -Dijo Ritsu- ¡Nos están esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto!

-¡Siiii! -Dijeron Azusa y Yui

Mio vió la escena de ellas, y lo que se imagino fue un cambio de papeles, donde ella era Azusa y... Ritsu era Yui.

-¡M-maldita sea! ¡Baka Ritsu! ¡Sal de mi cabecita! -Pensó totalmente roja a la vez que meneaba la cabeza.

-¡Mioooo-chuaaaan! ¡Qué que te quedas atrás! -Le gritó Ritsu con énfasis

-¡S-Si! ¡Voy!-Le gritó Mio, saliendo corriendo hasta su lado

Las chicas fueron hasta la salida del aeropuerto. Allí había una mujer de mediana edad, alta, pelo negro y corto, usaba unas gafas y vestía como una ejecutiva. Ella llevaba una pancarta donde ponía el nombre de Mugi.

-Disculpe, ¿Kotobuki Tsumugi? -Dijo la extraña

-Soy yo, cuánto tiempo sin verte que ya ni me diferencias querida Tía jeje -le dice Mugi con una sonrisa.

-Pues si querida sobrina, has cambiado mucho, y veo que las que te siguen son tus amigas- le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ambas mantuvieron una charla acogedora y Mugi hizo las presentaciones de sus amigas.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Rei Kotobuki, soy quien dirige la empresa nacional de Londres de la familia, un placer conoceros -dijo la tía de Mugi cordialmente.

-Igualmente-dijeron "Increible... vaya si son ricos" -pensaron las 4 chicas con no tanta sorpresa-

-En fin, suban a la limusina, os llevaremos a vuestro hotel, en el os presentaremos a vuestra guía, será quien os ayude durante vuestra estancia en Londres ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, Mugi, tenéis que decirme quienes van a dormir en la habitación doble

-¿Habitación doble? -Preguntaron todas excepto Mugi

-¡Ups! Se me olvidó comentároslo -Hizo un gesto dando a entender que se olvido por completo- Pero primero entrar, os lo cuento dentro, que hace mucho frío

Al entrar en la enoooorme limusina de los Kotobuki, Mugi sacó unos palos chinos y unos papeles del hotel.

-Bien, veamos, hubo un pequeño problemilla. Tenía intención de que todas durmiéramos en la misma habitación, pero las habitaciones "Imperiales" [N/A: Osea, las más caras] estaban todas agotadas, y solo quedaban libres 3 habitaciones individuales y una doble.

-"P-pero... ¡¿Dónde narices cultivan los Kotobuki el dinero?" -Pensaron todas mientras asentían

-Así que... ¡Decidí hacer el famoso juego de los palos chinos para escoger quienes dormirán en la doble! -Dijo feliz Mugi.

-"O sea... que... podría dormir a SOLAS con Ritsu.." -Ese pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza a Mio, ligado a una serie de imágenes de Ritsu con pijama, con un albornoz tras salir de la ducha y un sin fin de otro tipo. Lógicamente, Mio se puso roja, pero roja roja roja, que si alguien le tocaba, se desmallaría ante tanta imaginación que estaba teniendo.

-Bueno, venga, vamos allá, las 2 personas que escojan el palo con la punta roja ganan -Sentenció Mugi y las chicas comenzaron a escoger.

En un instante, ilusiones desaparecieron y alegrías aparecieron. Si, la pareja que quedó para la habitación doble fue...

-Enhorabuena, Yui-chan y Azu-nyan fueron las elegidas. -Proclamó Mugi

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡YUJUUUUUUUUUU! ¡DORMIRÉ CON AZU-NYAN! -Gritaba alegremente Yui pegando saltitos en la limusina.

-Si... ¡Qué bien Yui-senpai!-Dijo felizmente Azusa, y, en cuestión de segundos, Yui la abrazo.

Por otro lado, Mio había puesto una cara de puchero, pero.. girándose hacia Ritsu, ella también puso la misma cara. Ritsu detecto antes la cara de Mio.

-Vaya vaya... ¿Y esa cara? je... -se acercó a Mio- Seguro que querías estar conmigo, porque en todos los viajes siempre dormíamos en la misma habitación -Le molestó a Mio

-¡N-no! Se cuidarme bien sóla... -Le dijo Mio un poco nerviosa.

-Humm, no sé no sé eh, jeje, pero de todas maneras, ¡Yo siempre estaré contigo, Mio-chuaan! -Le dijo felizmente llevándose una mano al pecho en signo de confianza.

-Está bien -dijo Mio con cara de resignación, pero alegre- pero... tú también pusiste la misma cara que yo...-dijo picaramente Mio.

-¿Ein? -Eso le pilló por sorpresa a Ritsu- ¿P-pero qué dices? ¿Yo? ¿Qué estoy triste por no estar contigo? Q-que vaaa... imaginaciones tuyas Mio hehehe... -Dijo Ritsu, pero... de mucho no sirvió se notaba que mentía.

-jeje, Baka Ritsu -le dijo Mio entre una risilla, y como siempre, cuando decía eso, Ritsu recibía un golpe,por lo que Ritsu hizo gesto de defensa... pero no recibió un golpe, al contrario... recibió una acaricia en el pelo, lo que le hizo ruborizarse. Por suerte, Mio no lo detecto, pues Ritsu desvió la vista.

Durante el trayecto, pasaron por muchos sitios de interés, como la famosa universidad de Oxford, pasaron por encima del Támesis y vieron desde lejos el Big Ben. Cuándo llegaron a su destino, un hotel situado cerca del concierto, las chicas cogieron sus maletas e instrumentos y se dirigieron al interior del hotel.

-28 de Diciembre (Miercoles): 11:30

Al entrar, Mugi se dirigió a la recepción del hotel para entregar los formularios de las habitaciones. Mientras, las otras chicas se maravillaban por la cantidad de gente y por como era el hotel.

-Chicas, seguidme un momento, voy a presentaros a vuestra guía, esta justo en recepción al lado de Mugi. -Dijo la tía de Mugi, haciéndoles señales de que se acerquen.

Las chicas asintieron y centrando su atención en la gente que había en recepción, para tratar de buscar su guía adecuado, pero había tanta gente... que fracasaron.

-¡Yomi! ¡Estamos aquí! -Dijo la tía de Mugi y de entre la multitud, salió una chica, que, sorprendentemente, era japonesa (se esperaban a alguna inglesa) de pelo negro largo, parecido al estilo de Mio, pero un poco mas corto; ojos marrones; una piel un tanto blanca y llevaba un traje de oficina.

-Yomi... yomi... yomi... yomi... Me suena- pensaba Ritsu.

-Bien, chicas ella es Yomi Maheda.

-Mucho gusto en conoceros... excepto a una -dijo mientras miró de de reojo a Ritsu...

-¡OSTRAS! ¡YOMI-CHAN! -Gritó Ritsu cuando se dió cuenta de quien era, y se dirigió a abrazarla, cosa que no le gustó nada a Mio.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces por aquí por Londres? -Pregunto muy entusiasmanda Ritsu

-Buenoo, cuando me fui hace unos 5 años a estudiar al extranjero, me mandaron para Londres, y me dediqué al idioma en sí para poder ayudar a japoneses, que vengan por aquí, guiándoles. Y aquí estoy -le dedica una sonrisa Yomi- seré vuestra guía allá donde vayáis, a la vez que vuestra traductora.

-¡Perfecto porque habrá mucho de que hablar! -le dijo Ritsu

Ambas se hicieron unas cuantas preguntas cortas, ya que tenían prisa, pues se tenían que cambiar para ir al concierto, que empezaba sobre la 1:00. Sin embargo, Mio, tenía el doble de prisa. No sabía porque, pero no le gustaba que Yomi estuviera tan cercana de ella, pero le irritaba más una cosa... ¿Por qué Ritsu nunca le dijo nada sobre ella?... En fin, que Mio estuvo algo enfadada.

El grupo se dividió, pues las habitaciones estaban en alas diferentes del hotel: la doble estaba situada más lejos que las individuales. En el subgrupo de individuales, Yomi hablaba con Ritsu, y Mio hablaba con Mugi, pero Mio no quitaba ojo a las otras dos, pues no quería perderse nada. Y así, llega a escuchar...

-Mmmm Ritsu, ¿En que habitación estás? -pregunta Yomi

-Pues... veamos, estoy en la 213

-¡Genial! Yo estoy en la de al lado, así podremos estar más cerca para hablar

-¡Guay! Pues tú llama a la puerta, que eres bien recibida -se reía con una sonrisa

-Esas sonrisas... creo que no las voy a sentir hasta dentro de mucho tiempo -Pensó Mio de forma triste- y además.. estaré más lejos de ella... que yo estoy casi en las últimas habitaciones, junto con Mugi. -volvió a pensar junto a un suspiro.

-Bueno... Mugi-chan, Mio-chuaan, me voy a cambiar, nos vemos en recepción-dijo Ritsu, ya que había llegado a su destino.

-Bien, pues nos vemos después-dijo Mugi, pero Mio no pudo decir nada ya que le miró de lado, como si estuviera enfadada y simplemente asintió.

Ritsu entró y cerró la puerta. Se apoyo contra esta y poco a poco se fue cayendo hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo y aún contra la pared.

-Mmm ¿Qué le pasa a Mio? No me miró a la cara... Quizás esté cansada por viaje... -susurró en voz baja con un pequeño tono de preocupación en su voz.

Por otro lado, Mio llegó a su habitación y dejo todo de golpe por la habitación, se sentía bastante irritada.

-¿Pero por qué Ritsu se pega tanto a ella? ¡Si solo la conoció de unos momentos! Bueno... decían que se conocían de antes, ¡Pero aún así! ¿Como es que en tan poco tiempo consiguieron tanta confianza? ¿Y cuándo se conocieron? ¿Por qué nunca me habló de ella?-Gritaba, en un tono moderado, mientras iba de un lado para otro de la habitación

-¡Maldita sea!.. pero... Lo peor de todo... ¿Por que me siento así...? En fin... me voy a preparar que tenemos poco tiempo- Sentenció Mio, y así se fue cara el baño, para darse un baño que le despejara la mente.

Y así todas las chicas se estuvieron preparando para ir al gran concierto que tendrían esa misma tarde en la fría y hermosa Londres.

**FIN 1º PARTE ONE SHOT**

¡Ieiieii! :3 Aquí acaba la primera parte de este Oneshot. Quiero pedir disculpas, porque en un principio no iba a tener 2 partes, solo una y bastante larga, pero... aparecieron ideas que animarían el fic, obligándome a hacer una 2º parte.

Nuevamente, pido disculpas por el atraso de 2, casi 3 meses sin escribir, ya que quizás alguien se pudo molestar, porque dejaba reviews en otros fics y no capitulos :_D.

Dar gracias a las reviews del capitulo 2 de mi otro fic, me alegro mucho de que os vaya gustando ^^, espero que aquí dejéis alguno, sobre todo constructivos, para ver si fallo en algo.

Finalmente espero tener la 2º parte antes de fin de año, que, justamente, cuadra que me voy de viaje para Londres xD.

¡Y nada más! ¡Ah, Si! ¡Feliz navidad! :)


	2. 2º parte

¡Ieieieiei! ¡Aquí traigo la 2º parte! Solo decir que quizás me exprese mal, pero tenía ganas de entregaros esta parte ^^. Aviso que dejo al final de todo unas anotaciones, pero son para depués de leer el fic ;3

**K-ON NO ME PERTENECE, NI ME PERTENECERÁ**

**Amor en Londres Parte 2**

-28 de Diciembre (Miércoles): 12:30

En la entrada del hotel donde se alojaban el grupito de HTT, una parejita estaba esperando por sus amigas. Ellas eran Yui y Azusa. Hablaban sobre los grupos, de horarios, de a cuales escenarios ir primero y finalmente, Yui no paraba de hablarle a Azusa sobre las Nyan stars.

-¡Azu-nyaaan! ¡Tenemos que ver todos los conciertos que den las Nyan Stars! ¡Quiero escucharlas! -Dijo Yui con un puchero a Azusa, para intentar convencerla

-Si si... las veremos, lo prometo -Dijo Azusa con tono de resignación.

-¡Yupiiii! ¡Les pediré autógrafos! -Dijo levantando el puño en señal de objetivo.

-Clarooo... je... -Dijo Azusa mientras le caía una gotita por la frente, pero, en fin, a ella le gustaba esa faceta inocente de Yui.

-Neeee chicas, ya estamos listas -Dijeron Ritsu, acompañada de Yomi, detrás iban Mio y Mugi.

Las chicas llevaban ropa cómoda, pues iban a estar de pie durante muuuuchas horas. Llevaban camisetas de grupos rockeros muy famosos, junto con unos vaqueros que se ceñían en sus piernas, dando a apreciar la hermosura y lo bien que estaban formadas aquellas piernas, sobre todo las de Ritsu. Esto no paso desapercibido ante la vista de Mio.

Finalmente, como calzado, la mayoría empleaban zapatos deportivos de marca, ya que era lo mejor para poder caminar con tranquilidad y que no te lastimasen los pies. Sin embargo, Yomi aun seguía con su ropa de antes.

-Ettoo Yomi-chan, ¿Por qué no usas ropa más apropiada para concierto? -Preguntó curiosa Ritsu

-No te preocupes Ricchan, estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa las 24h del día -le dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Ahh! ¡Vale, vale, entendido! -Dijo Ritsu, haciendo una señal de que lo entendió.

-"¿Yomi-chan?... P-pero... ¿Por qué tanta confianza?" -Pensaba nuevamente Mio, no le gustaba como iba tan rápido la relación entre ellas.

-En fin chicas, será mejor que vayamos yendo, que sino empezarán los conciertos -Dijo Mugi haciendo señas para subir a la limusina. Las otras simplemente asentían, pero Mio asintió de una forma con desgana, cosa que percibió Ritsu.

Ya dentro de la limusina, las chicas hablaban nerviosas de los conciertos, pero Mio miraba por la ventana, no quería ver a Ritsu tan centrada en Yomi, pues desde que la vió, no paraban de hablar. Por otro lado, Ritsu pretendía hablar con Mio, y preguntarle por qué estaba así de áspera con ella, pero Yomi se lo impedía, pues le hacía preguntas constántemente sobre como estaba yendo su vida.

Por un momento, Yomi cesó el ataque de preguntas y Ritsu, dispuesta a hablar con Mio, se acercó a ella, pero para su mala suerte, el sitio estaba tan cerca, que cuando se dispuso a hablarle, ya habían llegado al lugar.

-Chicas, ya hemos llegado... -Dijo Yomi señalando el sitio.

El grupito bajo y se dirigieron a la entrada, donde había una gran multitud de gente.

Al edificio que iban a entrar era enorme, con un cartel donde ponía "Coliseum". Dentro del edificio hay varios auditorios en los que entran millones de personas. Hay un total de 20 auditorios, donde en cada uno habrá una banda famosa.

-Darme un segundo voy a entregar las entradas y así nos darán los pases-dijo Yomi dirigiéndose hacia una de las colas para hacer el cambio.

-Bueno, toca esperar un rato -dijo Mugi.

-Esta es mi oportunidad...-pensó Ritsu por lo que se acercó a Mio

Pero nuevamente, fue interrumpida, pues, en menos que canta un gallo Yomi regresó con los pases.

-Ya estoy aquí -dijo Yomi, entregando los pases a cada una.

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo fuiste tan rápida? -Preguntó incrédula Yui.

-Jeee..jeeee Años de experiencia querida Yui-san... -dijo Yomi.

-Mmmm... para hacer cola creo que no hace falta tener experiencia -pensó Azusa con una gotita cayéndole por la frente.

-Bueno... ¿entramos? -sugirió Mugi.

-Si... -asintió Mio entrando la primera.

-¡Maldita sea! Esta vez no se me escapa -pensó un poco enfadada Ritsu cogiendo del brazo a Mio y acercándola hacia ella.

-Tenemos que hablar... -susurro Ritsu con un leve sonrojo ante la aproximación

Acto reflejo, Mio se ruborizó y asintió. Ritsu, cogiendo de la mano a Mio, decidió llevarla a los servicios.

-¡Chicas! Nos vemos en el auditorio de presentación, tengo que ir un segundo al baño, Mio me acompaña -Dijo con un tono infantil Ritsu.

-¡Valeeeeep! ¡Pero no tardéeeeis! -Dijo emocionada Yui.

Rápidamente, Ritsu coge a Mio y guiándose por las señales de los WC (junto con lo poco que sabe de inglés) entran al servicio de mujeres. Dentro de estos, ambas se encierran en uno de los servicios.

-Bueno... veamos... me gustaría saber que te pasa Mio, desde que llegamos al hotel te siento un poco enfadada- Dijo Ritsu preocupada, mientras bajaba la tapa del váter y se sentaba sobre el.

-Mmm... sobre eso... creó que me merezco...-decía Mio, nerviosa, buscando las palabras apropiadas, mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Si? -preguntaba Ritsu impaciente

-Es... sobre Yomi... nunca.. me hablaste de ella -dijo finalmente Mio un poco nerviosa.

Ritsu, la pilló por sorpresa

-Solo era eso-pensaba Ritsu, quitando un aire de suspiro, entonces, coge de la mano a Mio, lo que puso más nerviosa a Mio, ya que... el hecho de estar encerradas dentro de un cuarto de baño de unos servicios públicos, teniendo poco espacio y estando cerca de la persona a la que más quiere, pues como que no estaba tranquila por mucho que se sintiera incómoda por la aparición de Yomi.

-Mio... si es por Yomi, no te preocupes, es una buena amiga de la infancia.-decía mientras acariciaba lentamente las manos de Mio- Siento no haberte contado nada de ella, ya que a ella la conocí mucho antes de conocerte a ti en primaria, pero... perdí el contacto y me emocioné al verla. Es solo eso, además, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga y en la única en quien confío más -dijo Ritsu tiernamente dándole a Mio una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Mio le creyó, no sabía porque, pero le creyó, no le dió peros ningunos ni exigió más explicaciones, seguramente fue porque era en la persona en quien más confiaba y mas amaba... Si, Mio se dió cuenta que quería mucho a su mejor amiga, y la empezaba a mirar de otra forma, una forma mas cariñosa, más tierna, ya que, el dolor que sintió ante la aparición de Yomi, no se debería de sentir si en verdad solo la consideraba su mejor amiga.

Así, Mio, sintiéndose atraída por Ritsu, se fue acercando más a ella. Se sentía atraída a su cuerpo, en tocarlo y expresarle lo que sentía...

Ritsu, totalmente colorada ante el acercamiento de Mio, no pudo gesticular ninguna palabra, hasta que...

¡PLAF! Se abren las puertas de par en par, escuchando unas fuertes llamadas.

-¡Richaaaaaan! ¡Mioooo-chaaaan! ¿Dónde estáis? ¡Qué van a empezar el concierto de presentación! -Gritaba una voz conocida, si, era Yui.

En el cuarto donde estaban la parejita, Ritsu había reaccionado ante el grito de Yui, por lo que cogió a Mio haciendo que se sentara encima de ella y tapándole la boca, en señal de que mantuviera silencio.

-Mantente en silencio -le susurro- que como nos pillen de esta forma, menudo interrogatorio que nos caerá- le volvió a susurrar.

Por otro lado, Mio reacciono, volviendo al mundo normal, y le hizo cuestionarse a si misma "¿Q-qué le iba a hacer a Ritsu? ¡Si ni siquiera sé si siente lo mismo por mi!" acompañado de una subida de sangre, quedándose totalmente roja, ante tal y como estaba ella con Ritsu.

-¡Yui-sempai! No grites así. Quizás ya se fueron y ya están en sus asientos, será mejor que regresemos -Le replicó Azusa a Yui

-Mmmm bueno, vale, porque aquí no están jejeee -dijo Yui, dando media vuelta y cerrando las puertas de los servicios.

Cuando ambas se fueron, quedaron nuevamente los servicios en silencio y ambas chicas salieron de donde estaban.

-Fiuuf.. menos mal que nos hemos salvado -dijo Ritsu

-Si... -asintió Mio, aún algo ruborizada

-Bueno, como ya he arreglado el problema que había, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala principal? -Le dijo Ritsu, mientras le extendía la mano en señal de que fueran agarradas de la mano.

-Si, será lo mejor -dijo Mio, ya, algo más tranquilizada, y dándole la mano, se dirigieron corriendo al auditorio principal.

-28 de Diciembre (Miércoles): 13:00

Ritsu y Mio ya habían llegado a la sala principal y se pusieron a buscar a las demás, quienes estaban cerca de las primeras filas.

-Bueno chicas, ya sabéis, toca disfrutar al máximo -dijo Mugi totalmente emocionada, trayéndole recuerdos a como fuera su primer concierto en aquel verano.

-¡SIIIIIIII! -gritaron todas emocionadas y con eso, dio lugar al inicio del tal ansiado concierto.

El primer grupo, unos teloneros, dieron la presentación de los conciertos que iban a acontecer en el edificio. Los teloneros eran un grupo de jóvenes, de más o menos la edad del grupo HTT de procedencia inglesa. Parece ser que cogieron fama por las islas británicas y fueron invitados a dar la inauguración del un buen grupo, tocaban canciones de rock, pero con ciertos tonos de heavy metal.

Cuando acabaron ellos, comenzaron a venir los grupos principales por el resto de salas del edificio.

Las chicas, tras la actuación de presentación, salieron a fuera del auditorio principal.

-¡Guau! ¡Estuvieron geniales! -Dijo Ritsu emocionada.

-¡Siii! ¡Vayamos a ver ahora a las Nyan stars! -Dijo Yui emocionada, y cogiendo a la primera que tuvo más cerca, osea a Ritsu junto con Azusa y se dirigieron al auditorio donde tocarían

-¡E-ehhh! ¡Ten cuidado Yuiii! -Protestaba ante la fuerza de Yui.

-Tranquilaaaaaaa Ricchan -dijo con una sonrisa tranquila- ¡Let's Goooooo! -Gritó poniendo paso rápido.

-Buenoo, chicas voy a coger a esas tres, antes de que se pierdan -dijo Mugi quedando únicamente Yomi y Mio.

-Bueno bueno, parece ser que quedamos solas -dijo Yomi, llevándose las manos a la nuca

-Si... -asintió Mio un poco nerviosa.

-Dime... Mio-chan... Ritsu... ¿Te contó algo de mi? - le preguntó Yomi

-Bueno... -inclinaba la cabeza hacia el suelo- sólamente me dijo de que erais amigas de infancia -dijo Mio

-Si... eramos vecinas desde hace mucho tiempo -pronunció Yomi cerrando los ojos y echando un suspiro.

-Nuestros padres eran muy amigos, pues cuando la familia Tainaka se mudó a nuestro barrio, mis padres les recibieron muy gustosos. Por otro lado, debía de tener sobre 7 años, pero yo le llevo 2 años, por lo que yo tenía 9. -Prosiguió Yomi.

Mio simplemente la escuchaba atentamente, ya que era parte del pasado de Ritsu, y le interesaba.

-Yo con ella pasaba grandes tardes con mucha diversión, jugábamos al escondite, a la pelota... ¡Ahhh, que tiempos aquellos! Pero, todo acabó... cuando pasaron 2 años. Ella estaba ya en primaria, y yo empezaba casi la secundaria, además, mis padres, por culpa del trabajo, se tuvieron que mudar a Londres, y como fue todo tan repentino, no pude avisar a Ritsu de mi ida... -Dijo Yomi con un tono triste

-Y aquí estoy, un poco contenta de que Ritsu no me guardase rencor -finalizó Yomi de su pequeña historia sobre su pasado con Ritsu.

-Vaya... pues justamente cuando te fuiste, empece a ser amiga de Ritsu. -Dijo Mio

-Yo creo que antes, hubo una temporada en la que Ritsu no quedaba conmigo, porque tenía que ayudar a una compañera de clase en algo relacionado a un discurso sobre un relato -Dijo Yomi adoptando una postura pensativa

-Je... el famoso discursillo je... -pensaba Mio con una gotita.

-Pero bueno, no te preocupes, simplemente quería dejarte claro eso, que aunque no lo parezca, yo también tengo 2 ojos que ven las reacciones de la gente -dijo Yomi con una sonrisa pícara

-¡N-no es lo que parece! -Dijo totalmente avergonzada Mio, parece ser que era un espejo a la hora de las emociones

-Mooooo, que lindaaaa -Dijo Yomi mientras le daba un abrazo y le acariciaba el pelo -Venga, vayamos a ver a las Nyan Stars -dijo Yomi mientras Mio asintió y ambas fueron al auditorio donde estaban el resto.

Ambas fueron al auditorio, a reunirse con sus amigas.

-28 de Diciembre (Miércoles): 22:00

Los conciertos ya estaban acabando, todo el mundo estaba exhausto pero totalmente feliz, había vivido un magnifico espectáculo de bandas de rock. Por otro lado, las chicas del HTT estaban viviendo el último concierto de todos, el del famoso cantante Bon Jovi con la canción "We weren't born to follow". Mio cuando escuchaba esta canción, le venían recuerdos del pasado, de gente que venía y salía de su vida, y por un momento, vinieron imágenes de momentos con Ritsu, lo que le hizo pensar... "¿Dónde estaba Ritsu?" por lo que con la mirada empezó a buscarla entre la multitud, y con un poco de suerte, logro divisar su pelo y parte de su vestimenta. Decidida, se acercó un poco a ella... pero... se encontró con algo... que la aterrorizó por dentro. Ella estaría a unos 2 metros de Ritsu entre la tanta gente que había, pero podía observar que estaba con Yomi... un tanto raro... estaban... ¿¡Besándose!

-N-no puede ser.. ella me dijo... que no me preocupara... No... ¡No...! -Pensaba Mio, mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Acto seguido ella salió corriendo de la sala... se sentía traicionada.

Sin embargo, el destino fue cruel, pues Yomi y Ritsu estaban demasiado juntas, a causa de la gran cantidad de gente, y como Ritsu quería saber la hora que era, se aproximo al oído de Yomi para pedir la hora, ya que, por mucho que le hablase, no le escucharía por culpa de la música tan alta. Esta escena fue la que observó Mio... por tanto... la perspectiva jugó una mala pasada... para la parejilla...

Cuando el cantante acabó y se despidió de este año del gran festival, todo el mundo comenzó a salir y Ritsu, buscaba con la mirada a Mio, pero no la encontraba

-Chicas, ¿Visteis a Mio? -preguntó Ritsu al grupito

-Pues... la verdad es que no -dijeron al unísono.

-Mmmm, quizás salió a fuera a tomar el aire... -pensó Ritsu y salió al exterior. Efectivamente, ella estaba afuera apoyada contra una farola.

Mio estaba de espaldas mirando al suelo, por lo que a Ritsu se le activó la vena bromista y yendo despacito, iba con intenciones de pegarle un susto. Para cuando le agarró del brazo, se esperaba que pegara un saltito, pero... no... estaba quieta, no se movía.

-Que raro... si fuera Mio... ya se habría asustado y estaría rogando clemencia de quien le hubiera agarrado... mmm -pensaba Ritsu, y por pura curiosidad se acercó a ella y le susurro su nombre "Mioooo, ¿Qué te pasa?" susurró tiernamente. Mio no respondía.

-¿Me habré confundido de persona? -pensó la ojimiel, y para ver si era cierto se puso de frente a Mio... y vio algo... que le puso nerviosa... demasiado nerviosa a la vez que preocupada... "¿M-mio?" dijo en voz baja...

Si... vio la cara de Mio. Tenía unos ojos colorados de un tono rojizo, ya que estaba llorando, mucho, pero lo que mas le asustó, fue la sangre que había en su boca, parece ser que estaba mordiéndose los labios con tanta fuerza... pero... ¿Por qué?

-¡M-mio! ¿Q-qué pasó? - le preguntó muy preocupada agarrándola de los hombros y intentando acercarla a ella para darle un abrazo.

Mio no podía gesticular, pues, si dejaba de morderse los labios, un fuerte gritó de llantos saldría de su boca, y no quería armar mucho ruido en plena calle donde transitaba mucha gente. Así, empujó a Ritsu a un lado en señal de que la dejara y salió corriendo a la limusina que las llevaría, ésta estaba aparcada en donde las dejó.

Mio se sentía traicionada... las palabras que ella le dijo antes Ritsu... las sintió como pura mentira, que la usaba, pero... lo que más le dolía, era que... ese beso... se lo estaba dando a otra y no a ella...

Por otro lado, Ritsu se había caído de rodillas. Estaba totalmente conmocionada.

-¿P-p-por qué me empujó? ¿Q-qué ha pasado para que siguiera enfadada? -Se cuestionaba mientras empezaba a llorar ante el rechazo.. de su querida amiga de la infancia.

Las demás salieron a fuera, y Ritsu, al verlas, intentó guardarse las lagrimas para si.

-Ritsu, ¿Encontraste a Mio? -preguntó Mugi.

-S-si... está ya dentro de la limusina -dijo Ritsu con una pequeña sonrisa y señalando el coche... sin embargo, le costaba mantener la sonrisa, al igual que las ganas de llorar.

-Vale, pues volvamos al hotel a cenar -dijo Mugi y todas entraron a la limusina.

El trayecto se hizo a meno, excepto para Ritsu y Mio, ambas iban calladas. Estaban situadas en las dos únicas ventanillas de la parte de atrás, mirando como pasaban las calles e intentando que sus ojos algo inflamados por las lagrimas no los detectaran sus amigas. Pero la avispada de Mugi pudo ver como estaban ambas chicas, así que optó por preguntarle después a Mio, ya que estaba al lado de su habitación. Mientras, Yui y Azusa conversaban tranquilamente.

Para cuando la limusina llegó, todas las chicas bajaron y se dirigieron al restaurante, a excepción de Mio y Ritsu, que optaron por irse a sus cuartos. Entonces, ellas se despidieron de sus amigas y se dirigieron a las habitaciones, pero... claro, tendrían que ir en un pequeño tramo juntas, por lo que Ritsu, decidió valientemente hablar con ella.

-Mio... ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó preocupada Ritsu

Hubo un silencio infernal para Ritsu, pero, después Mio se dio la vuelta hacia ella... mirándola muy enfadada.

-Que... ¿Que me pasa?... facil, que eres una mentirosa, eso pasa -dijo muy enfadada Mio.

Eso le pilló por sorpresa a Ritsu

-¿Yo? ¿Mentirle a ella? -pensó, y rápidamente le contestó

-¿¡Qué dices Mio! ¡Yo nunca te he mentido! -le respondió de manera brusca Ritsu

-¡SI! ¡Lo has hecho! ¡Y ahora déjame en paz! -dijo bórdemente, y dándose la vuelta, se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera..! -Gritó Ritsu, pero era tarde, Mio salió muy deprisa, por lo que no le dió tiempo a cogerla.

-Maldita sea... ¡No entiendo a Mio! ¿Pero cuándo le mentí? -pensaba muy enfadada ante las incoherencias que le aportaba Mio, por que... ¡No entendía nada de nada!

Ritsu entró a su cuarto. No tenía ganas de nada, estaba tan enfadada que lo único que hizo fue ponerse el pijama y meterse en cama. Cuando ya estaba dentro, se tapó la cara con una almohada... y lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo junto sollozos y frases...

-¿Por qué...? ¿Qué hice mal...? -susurraba mientras lloraba... Y así comenzó su reflexión... sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia Mio. Hasta ahora, la consideraba su mejor amiga, junto a una tremenda admiración hacia ella. Hubo veces que sentía algo extraño hacia ella... que nunca sintió hacia otra persona... como por ejemplo, ella le veía muy guapa y linda en algunas facetas de Mio, o cuando estaba cerca de ella, su corazón se alteraba, pero nunca entendió esos sentimientos... hasta que.. el suceso que ocurrió en apenas una hora, le hizo ver lo importante que era Mio para ella. No podía aguantar que estuviera enfadada con ella, y el hecho de que lo estuviera, le provocaba miedo... miedo a que la dejara y nunca más le volviera a hablar. No aguantaba estar tan lejos de ella... no quería verla sufrir como le vió antes... y con esto... unas palabras le vinieron a la mente "Te protegeré siempre... Mio-chan" Si, eran sus palabras que le dijo en un sueño y que luego se las dijo en persona. Y así estuvo durante un buen rato, pensando en esas reflexiones, a la vez que su corazón se llenaba de tristeza y de lloros por el rechazo de Mio que tuvo hacia ella antes.

En otro cuarto, en concreto en el de Mio. Hizo lo mismo que Ritsu, se cambió y se metió en cama. Pero a diferencia de Ritsu, ella estaba muy dolorida, la imagen de Ritsu y Yomi no se iba de su cabeza. Se sentía traicionada, tanto, que no paraba de llorar y de pegar gritos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Este mundo es injusto! -Gritaba hacia la almohada con grandes lloros.

-¿¡Por qué! ¿¡POR QUÉ...! -Seguía gritando.

Ambas chicas mantuvieron ese dolor en sus corazones durante gran parte de la noche hasta que ambas quedaron dormidas...

-29, 30 de diciembre:

Durante esos dos días, el grupito HTT hicieron rutas para conocer mejor Londres: Visitaron el interior del Big Ben; fueron al enoooorme Museo Británico, donde allí vieron todo tipo de cosas, desde imágenes, arboles o esquemas sobre la evolución del ser humano hasta momias del antiguo egipto; finalmente, fueron a muchos más sitios de interés turístico.

En el grupo la más animada del grupo era Yui, ya que andaba encima de Azusa preguntándole por todo, por otro lado... Mio se fijaba en las cosas atentamente, haciendo como si le interesara, pero en verdad atendía para evadirse de la realidad así pues se convirtió en una persona totalmente pasiva, pero... el peor caso de todos fue el de Ritsu... estaba muy apagada, sin energías... no era ella; andaba siempre en otro mundo, pensando en Mio, en como haría para arreglar las cosas; además, hubo cortos momentos en que quedaban solas, en los que intentaba que Mio le diera explicaciones, pero Mio se comportaba fríamente hacia ella y simplemente la ignoraba, lo que empeoraba las cosas.

Todo esto lo había detectado Mugi, así que tramó un plan, que sería llevado el día 31, el último día del año. Ella creía que 2 de sus mejores amigas no deberían de estar así en el último día del año.

El plan será llevado por Mugi, Azusa y Yui, a quienes le comentó el supuesto estado de Ritsu y Mio. Ellas accedieron a ayudar, y así el plan comenzará la mañana del 31...

-31 de diciembre (Sábado): 10:00

Llegó el día y el momento esperado para el plan "Rescate ultraimportantísimo de Mio y Ritsu" (Si, el nombre del plan lo propuso Yui).

El grupo se encontraba en una cafetería donde iban a desayunar a las mañanas, cerca del hotel (cruzando un puente en obras). Como siempre, Ritsu y Mio se ponían en las esquinas de la mesa para evitar el contacto visual o cualquier otro tipo de problema que podría surgir, no querían molestar a sus amigas. Cuando ya todas habían pedido su desayuno, Azusa hizo un gesto para dar paso al plan.

-Ay... chicas... creo... que no me encuentro bien... -dijo entre "jadeos" Mugi

-¿Humm? ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Mio un poco preocupada.

-Pues... creo que me estoy mareando... voy a tomarme unas pastillas ante esto... -dijo Mugi, metiendo su mano en un bolsillo.

-N-no puede ser... -dijo Mugi después de estar palpando su cazadora en "busca" de las pastillas.

-¿No tienes tus pastillas? -preguntó Ritsu apagada, pero preocupada también.

-Parece ser... que me las deje en mi habitación -dijo Mugi poniendo una mano en la nuca y haciendo que se movía a causa del "supuesto mareo"- ¿Podrías ir a buscarlas Mio? Es que tu sabes donde está mi habitación.

-Mmm... está bien, ¿Dónde las guardas? -Dijo Mio, mientras recibía las llaves de la habitación de Mugi

-Las... guardo... en el neceser que hay en el cuarto de baño, está a la vista... -decía muy apagada, fingiendo que el mareo empeoraba.

-Entendido, me daré prisa -dijo Mio mientras se levantaba

-¡Espera Mioo-chaaan! -Dijo animada Yui

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Yui? -dijo Mio

-Pues que no puedes ir sola... yo o Azusa te acompañaríamos, pero Azusa es más entendida en cuidar a gente y... -mirando a Azusa- ¡Yo estoy más entendida a cuidar a Azu-nyaaaaaaaaan! -Gritó mientras se abalanzó sobre Azusa para abrazarla.- Así que Riicchan te tiene que acompañar

-¿Quéeeeeeee? -dijeron Ritsu y Mio levantándose de golpe.

-Chicas por favor, que Mugi empeora -dijo Azusa mientras ponía una cara demasiado Moe, junto con un tono de preocupación...

-Si... -asintieron ambas... no podían decir que no ante esa dulce Azusa.

Y así ambas chicas salieron de la cafetería, mientras que las otras 3 hacían señal de victoria, más tarde entró Yomi, que por suerte, no se cruzó con las otras dos.

-Mmmm ¿Dónde están Ritsu y Mio? -preguntó interesada Yomi

-Arreglando unos asuntillos -dijo felizmente Mugi.

-31 de diciembre (Sábado): 10:15

Ritsu y Mio se dirigían cara el hotel, pero iban distantes, Mio iba más lejos que Ritsu.

-Creo.. que está es mi oportunidad de hablarle... que hice mal... -pensaba Ritsu, y... armándose de valentía, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Mio, y agarrándole los hombros por la espalda, la paró.

-Mio... por favor... quiero hablar contigo -dijo Ritsu temblando mientras agarraba a Mio.

Mio no reaccionó por unos segundos, pero cuando lo pensó, hizo un giro brusco, quedando de frente junto a Ritsu.

-Esta bien... hablemos – Dijo Mio seriamente y así, Ritsu hecho un suspiro, quitando todos sus temores y mirándola seriamente se dispuso a hablar.

-Mio... esto, quizás te resulte raro pero... estos días estuve reflexionando por todo lo que pude haber hecho y que te molestase... así... llegué a una conclusión... por lo que... vengo a disculparme.

-¿Disculparse? ¿De haber besado a una persona y haber mentido a su mejor amiga...? En fin, a ver que dice -Pensaba Mio mientras asentía

-La verdad... te hice bromas... que quizás te molestasen... pero... nunca iban con malas intenciones... siempre lo hacía porque de alguna manera... sabía que no te encontrabas bien o simplemente.. quería hacerte sacar una sonrisa -dijo Ritsu mientras bajaba la vista un poco ruborizada

-¿Eh...? ¿Se puso colorada? -Pensaba Mio mientras se sorprendía, no entendía la razón de su rubor...

-Así que... hubo algo... que quizás te molestase y seguramente... fue eso... y te prometo... que nunca quise que por eso te enfadases tanto, ya que eres alguien muy importante para mi- decía Ritsu muy convencida mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho

Mio por otro lado, observaba esa... cara tan dulce que estaba poniendo... francamente, quería escuchar lo que iba a decir, quería oír esa excusa porque... cuando lo dijera... le iba a perdonar de corazón... ella le amaba demasiado... por lo que, aunque estuviera con otra persona, ella le apoyaría, pues sería feliz.

-Siento... a ver...-decía nerviosa Ritsu...

-¿Si...? -preguntaba curiosa Mio

-Siento a ver metido un peluche de un monstruo en tu maleta … jeee -Dijo Ritsu haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

Un fuerte viento pasó llevándose unas cuantas hojas. Mio... estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no se esperaba esa respuesta. Y sin saber como, Mio le dió un buen puñetazo en toda la cabeza.

-¡AYYYYYYY! Eso dolió... aunque me lo tenía merecido -dijo entre lloriqueos pero... algo... le alegro... escuchó unas risillas

Si, era Mio, se estaba riendo, no sabía porque, pero se estaba riendo, le hacía gracia como se comportó tan seriamente para decir eso, pero algo pasó por su cabeza...

-Espera... si con el tiempo que pasó... y llegaste a esa conclusión... ¡Aun me sigues ocultando el beso que tuviste con Yomi! -Dijo un poco enfadada Mio mientras miraba de reojo a Ritsu...

-Clarooo eso es porque... ¡Espera...!... ¿¡HAS DICHO QUE BESÉ A YOMI! -Gritó Ritsu mientras se quedaba a cuadros ante semejante palabras que dijo Mio

-¡Si! ¡Os vi! ¡Os habíais besado durante la última canción del concierto de Bon Jovi! -Afirmaba Mio con seguridad.

-Eh... Mio... que a mi Yomi no me besó... -de repente un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza- espera... ¿No te habrás equivocado? Porque hubo un momento en el que me acerqué a Yomi para preguntarle la hora -afirmó Ritsu, a la vez que una mirada asesina por parte de Mio apareció- ¡P-pero no mal pienses! ¡Lo hice porque la música estaba a todo volumen y era la persona que tenía más cerca! -Decía Ritsu mientras hacía movimientos con las manos como si estuviera explicando algo en el que iba su vida.

Por otra parte Mio... estaba perpleja, solamente... ¿Fue que la perspectiva le había fallado? Pero, hubo algo... que hizo que le creyera totalmente...

-Además... hay una persona que me gusta... -dijo Ritsu roja hasta las orejas, mientras miraba hacia el suelo

-¿Eh? -decía Mio un poco nerviosa... quizás iba a escuchar quien era su... amor...

Asi Ritsu se fue acercando a Mio poco a poco, haciendo que esta diera pasos hacia atrás, hasta que tocó la barandilla del puente. Estaba acorralada, y... de repente, algo le vino a la mente.

-¡RITSU! ¡Que se nos olvida! ¡Hay que ir a por las pastillas de Mugi! -Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca

-¡Ostras! ¡Es cierto, vayamos! -Dijo Ritsu

Pero... hubo un problema... estaban en el puente en obras, y justamente... en la entrada del puente había un cartel que ponía "Cuidado, barandillas peligrosas, no cargarse sobre ellas"... Si.. Mio estaba sujetándo su espalda con mucha fuerza sobre una de las barandillas.

La barandilla solamente soportó unos instantes, haciendo que se desarmaran y Mio, ante la desaparición del punto de apoyo se cayó hacia atrás.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gritó Mio cuando notó que la barandilla cedió y empezó a caer.

Ritsu, demasiado perpleja ante lo que sucedía, vió como Mio iba hacia atrás. En ese momento, y sin saber porque, su VIDA pasó por delante de sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz. Empezó a ver imágenes de su pasado... pero.. en todos ellos, eran momentos con Mio: momentos de su infancia, en secundaria, en la preparatoria, momentos en el aula de música, cuando Ritsu estuvo enferma y Mio pasaba muchos momentos con Nodoka... muchos momentos... pero... uno... muy importante fue... el de... "Mio, prometo protegerte..." . Esto hizo volverle a la realidad y lanzándose por donde se cayó Mio, hizo un movimiento en picado para aumentar la velocidad y así agarrar a Mio.

-¡MIO! Agarrate a mi mano -gritó Ritsu

-¡Ritsu! -Gritó y haciéndole caso, le agarró la mano. En ese momento, vio a Ritsu.. como un ángel... un ángel mandado por alguna entidad divina... que la está salvando.

Así, Ritsu acercó el cuerpo de Mio hacia el de ella, y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mio no te preocupes... yo te cuido porque... te quier... -le susurraba Ritsu, pero no tuvo tiempo a acabar la frase, habían caído al frío Támesis, donde la corriente las arrastraba... ¿Sobrevivieron...?

Eso fue lo que pensó un hombre inglés que vio como caían y para asegurarse llamó a una ambulancia y a unos bomberos para que las rescatasen...

-31 de diciembre (Sábado): 23:00

Era de noche, una noche despejada. En uno de los pasillos de un enorme edificio, estaban Mugi, Yui y Azusa, acompañadas de Yomi, quien estaba hablando con un hombre que llevaba una bata blanca.

Cuando acabó de hablar con él en inglés, se dirigió a las otras 3.

-Chicas... no os preocupéis, ellas están bien, solo tienen las defensas bajas por lo que pueden estar propensas a coger una hipotermia, asi que tienen que pasar la noche en el hospital.

-Entiendo... -dijo Mugi.

-No os preocupéis, hablé con Mio, ella se despertó antes que Ritsu, y me dijo que fuerais a la cena que estaba preparada para la despedida del año.

-Está bien... de todas formas, después de la cena me pasaré a verlas... ya que la culpa es mía... fui yo quien las obligó a que fueran a por algo que no me ayudaría para nada... -dijo Mugi, mientras le caían algunas lágrimas.

-Ehhh, Mugi-chan, tranquila,¡Si que ayudaste! ¡Y mucho! ¡Pues creo que has conseguido que se reconciliasen! ¡Así que yo creo que es más importante eso a que hayan caído por un puente de 20 y pico de metros jeee!... -Dijo Yui totalmente convencida

-¡Idiota! -Le pega Azusa a su sempai

-¡Iteeeeee teeee! ¡Eso dolió! -Se quejó Yui

-¡Como puedes decir eso de que tanto da que se hayan caído por un puente! ¡Demos gracias de que estén bien! -Dijo Azusa un poco enfadada.

Sin embargo, Mugi se empezó a reír entre risillas, pues, ese dúo logro animarla.

-Chicas... os quiero un montón... gracias a vosotras pudimos lograr que nuestras amigas se reconciliaran -dijo sonrientemente Mugi.

-Jejeje... gracias -dijeron Yui y Azusa con un rubor de éxito.

-Bueno... será mejor que nos vayamos-Dijo Yomi, haciendo un gesto de que había que irse.

-Si...¡Vayamos a comer! ¡Que hambre! -dijo Yui emocionada

Y así las 4 chicas fueron al restaurante a comer.

-31 de diciembre (Sábado): 23:15

En una de las habitaciones, había dos camillas, donde una de las pacientes estaba dormida. Esta era Ritsu, quien tenía la cabeza un poco vendada, parece ser que llevó un golpe, pero según dijeron los médicos, no era nada grave. Luego, la otra chica era Mio, quien estaba despierta, ella no recibió ningún golpe... Ritsu la había protegido de todo golpe posible. No obstante, ambas durmieron muchas horas a causa de la conmoción de la caída y la falta de sueño (por el malentendido).

Mio miraba la ventana y pensaba en lo que sucedió y en lo cuánto había sufrido Ritsu...

-ella se llevó la peor parte, pues sufría sin saber lo que me pasaba -Pensó Mio, mientras se levantaba de su camilla y cogiendo las sabanas para que no le coja el frío.

Se acercó a la camilla de Ritsu, se sentó a su lado y acercó su mano a su pelo, acariciándolo... Ella no llevaba su famosa diadema amarilla (seguramente se perdió cuando cayerón en el río) por lo que tenía el pelo alborotado, dándole a enseñar una faeceta muy linda de Ritsu a Mio.

-Lo siento Ritsu... yo... soy cruel... -dijo mientras lloraba...

-N-no te preocupes -Dijo una voz un poco temblorosa...

Una mano agarró la de Mio con ternura. Mio abrió los ojos y le vio... vio a Ritsu como le miraba tiernamente. Poco a poco se fue levantando hasta quedarse sentada.

-Yo también... debo disculparme... creo... que te pusiste celosa -Proclamó Ritsu con una sonrisa pícara...

-¡N-noo! ¡No.. es eso! ¡Solo que... pasabas mas tiempo con Yomi...! -totalmente colorada miró hacia abajo- ¡Mooooooo! ¡Me haces repetir lo que ya te dije cuando estábamos en los servicios! -dijo aún mas colorada Mio

-¡Oishhhhhhh! ¡Mioooooo mira! -dijo Ritsu haciendo señales de que le mirara

-¿Eh...?

-¡Moe... Moe... Kyunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! -Le decía Ritsu mientras formaba con las manos la figura de un corazón.

Esto hizo que ambas se rieran y pasaran un momento de alegría después de tanta tristeza.

En un momento, a Mio le vino a la cabeza.. "una frase"...

-Etto... Ritsu... tengo una pregunta...-le dijo pensativa Mio

-¿Hum? ¿Cuál es?

-Pues... cuándo estábamos cayéndonos... algo dijiste sobre cuidarme.. pero... ¿Qué fue lo siguiente que dijiste? -preguntó curiosa

Ritsu hizo memoria, y cuándo le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de lo que decía... como si fuera una bomba de relojería, su cabeza explotó en color rojo. Rápidamente se tumbó y se tapó con las sabanas para que Mio no le viera.

-M-mio... esto... lo que te quería decir es que... bueno... te había dicho que estuve reflexionando.. ¿No?

-Si

-Y te dije que... tenía miedo a que te enfadaras conmigo

-Si

-Y... te dije que había alguien que me gustaba...

Se hizo el silencio.

-Yo..la verdad.. lo pensé y llegué a la conclusión de que... ¡La persona que amo eres tú Mio! -Dijo nerviosa, pero segura de si misma, de sus sentimientos, pero ella seguía bajo las sabanas y no sabía como reaccionó Mio, solo se escuchaba el monótono paso de los coches por las calles y algún que otro paso fuera de la habitación.

Pero.. de repente, notó como Mio se bajaba de su camilla y se movía por la habitación.

-Creo... que la cagué... no debí de haberme declarado -dijo Ritsu muy nerviosa, creía que iba a perder a Mio, que esta iba a salir corriendo de la habitación.

Sin embargo... los pasos cesaron... pero cesaron cerca de ella, al otro lado de la camilla, del lado donde tenía ella la mirada debajo de las sabanas. De repente unas manos se hicieron paso entre las sabanas y... unos hermosos mechones del color negro entraban... si... Mio se había infiltrado en la pequeña fortaleza de Ritsu. Mio estaba solamente a unos pocos centímetros de Ritsu...

-Idiota... yo también te amo -y así Mio le besó tiernamente, pero de forma apasionada, mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello de Ritsu para poder acercarla. Era su primer beso para ambas.

Ritsu.. no se lo creía... era feliz... muy feliz... su amor... ¡Era correspondido!. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados, y esto lo notó Mio, cesando el beso e infiltrándose por completo en la camilla de Ritsu. Mio hizo que ella se acostara en la camilla, estando ella encima de Ritsu.

-No llores... ¿Te molestó el beso?

-No boba... solo que estoy muy feliz -dijo aun feliz y rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de Mio, la acercó para dar otro beso rápido pero tierno- ¿Ves? -le cedió una sonrisa... una de esas sonrisas que enloquecían a Mio.

-Mmmm tienes razón... je... -le dió otra sonrisa...

-Bueno... entonces... ¿T-te... gustaría ser mi novia? -le preguntó Ritsu un poco nerviosa

-Mmmm déjame pensar -se acercó a su oído y entrelazando sus manos...- Si... ¿Lo dudabas? -le susurró pícaramente con un tono sensual

-¡Nehhh! ¡Mio! ¡Que aquí la que saca sonrisas pícaras soy yo! -Dijo totalmente colorada y de repente, hizo un movimiento teniendo a Mio debajo suya

-¡Así mejor! ¡Muahahahaha! ¡Ahora soy la que controla el juego! -Dijo Ritsu, se sentía la toda poderosa mientras se acercaba a la cara de Mio...

-Es momento de jugar... jee...-Dijo Ritsu, y ésto le pilló con sorpresa poniéndola totalmente roja y a su merced...

Ritsu se giró alrededor del cuarto y observo que había un reloj.

-Perfecto, quedan apenás unos 2 minutos para las 12... bien, tengo una idea- Pensó Ritsu con una sonrisa picarilla

-Mioo-chaaan hagamos un jueguecito por fin de año. -Propuso Ritsu

-¿Mmm? ¿Cuál es?

-Mira, quedan apenás un minuto para la cuenta atrás. Tengo entendido que en Londres es costumbre de que para la cuenta atrás se lancen unos fuegos artificiales por cada segundo que falte... así que el juego es, por cada fuego.. ¡Un beso! Serían un total de 12 besos-Dijo sonrientemente a Mio...

-Acepto -dijo seriamente Mio

-Muehehe ya sabía yo que... ¿¡Qué? -Nuevamente la respuesta de Ritsu le pilló por sorpresa.

-No voy a perder -dijo mientras acercaba a Ritsu contra su pecho.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera Mio-chuan! -Dijo mientras intentaba librarse del abrazo.

-Bien empieza la cuenta atrás -pronunció Mio con el primer fuego artificial.

Primer beso, un beso rápido. A los instantes, sale el 2º fuego acompañado del 2º beso y así sucesivamente. Las chicas disfrutaban de cada beso, pues por muy corto que era, estaban despidiendo el año de una forma romántica, que... aunque no lo parezca, hacía picar la espalda de Ritsu, era una idea demasiado cursi saliendo de ella.

Cuándo se acercaba el último fuego, el número 12, hubo una décima de segundo, en la que a Ritsu le dio tiempo a soltar una pequeña frase...

-Feliz año nuevo mi amor... -le susurró Ritsu sensualmente proclamando, ella, el último beso, el número 12... ese beso... fue diferente al resto, en el Mio le dio permiso a la intromisión de su lengua, dando lugar a un beso más apasionado a los demás, con más lujuria pero mucho más tierno.

El beso duró para ellas poco tiempo, pues tenían que respirar, pero para ellas era algo milagroso, algo que les hacía dar un nuevo sentido a sus vida, algo que le hacía remover en su estomago las mariposas del amor... era perfecto.

-Mio, Te amo, quiero estar siempre contigo. -Dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba

-Yo también Ritsu, te amo, feliz año nuevo mi dulce amor...

Ambas quedaron abrazadas y Mio le dio un beso de buenas noches a Ritsu.

A ambas les esperaba un año emocionante, donde vivirían experiencias juntas, donde irían a la misma clase... donde vivirán un amor puro... Y así.. fue como un 1 de Enero... el amor apareció en Londres.

**FIN ONESHOT: AMOR EN LONDRES**

Y aquí acaba este Oneshot de 2 partes~ Espero que os haya gustado :3 Quizás haya partes que son difíciles de entender o no están del todo claras (esta escribiendo bastante rápido para poder publicarlo antes de que me fuera de viaje _) así que pido disculpas u.u.

También, cuando hice una breve descripción sobre la ropa, usé palabras de uso frecuente en España, como por ejemplo "vaqueros", y claro, yo suelo leer otras palabras de otros fic que no se suelen usar aquí, España, por eso hago una aclaración (significa jeans por si alguien no lo sabe :3).

Bueno... Espero que mi primer fic acabado sea de vuestro agrado, que hayáis disfrutado como yo disfrute escribiendo las diferentes partes del fic, que eso me recuerda... He sufrido mucho en la parte que escribí donde Mio y Ritsu estaban enfadadas entre ellas, no me gusta verlos así T_T y daros muchas gracias por las reviews, me han animado a continuar este pequeño Oneshot :)

And nothing more~ ¡Espero que tengáis un feliz año nuevo! ¡Nos veremos en próximas entregas! ¡Y espero alguna review! ^^

¡Feliz Año 2012!


End file.
